


purlieu

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Extra Treat, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, More Like Hurt/Snark, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Unacknowledged sexual tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Silence fell between them, a miracle by all accounts, as Poe wasn’t sure there’d been a single instance of quiet in their vicinity since they first met.Leave it to Terex to destroy such a fragile, unique experience with his mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musamihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/gifts).



“Congratulations,” Terex said, his voice a grating, gravelly whine, full of so much vitriol it made Poe wonder just how hurt Terex really was. The amount of blood suggested it was bad. But Terex’s mouth, man. It was still running like he was perfectly healthy. “You’ve trapped us in an elevator.”

“You’re welcome. I thought it was a gallant rescue, too,” Poe answered, rummaging through his bag. Squares of gauze that tried to stick to his fingers came away rust-colored when he peeled them away. Tossing them aside, he shook his head. _No good, no good_. Who the hell had packed this thing? Oh, that’s right—Kalonia had. And she was always very thorough. _Why all the gauze? Where the hell’s the bacta?_

“Is there a reason you’re making such a big mess or are you hoping my impending blood loss improves my opinion of you?” Terex asked, eying the wads of synthcotton strewn about with disdain. Shifting slightly, he groaned, high-pitched, the sound choked off too late for Poe not to hear it. “Because I can assure you—”

Raising his head, Poe glared at Terex, his grimy hands balling up the last of the gauze. “Shove it,” he said, throwing the wad at Terex’s midsection. “If you can snap at me, you can put pressure on your own wound.”

Terex rolled his eyes, lifting his shirt and wincing. Poe’d already tugged off his—apparently shitty, given the circumstances—armor, the chest piece sitting against the nearby wall, dark and blown through in the side by a projectile. A real, actual, physical projectile. Poe glanced at it briefly and turned back to his task.

This is what they deserved, he supposed, for poking around in places they shouldn’t have. Someone in the damned galaxy needed to invent a better class of scanner that actually picked up on indigenous lifeforms and didn’t throw out false negatives. Poe never signed up for this.

 _Damn the Unknown Regions and damn the First Order for setting up shop here_. Poe was _tired_ of scouting around for footholds for the Resistance. And he was tired of bringing Terex along as backup. Poe, frankly, was just tired. With everything. Every last bit of it.

Terex sniffed. “You’re a great humanitarian.”

“And you’re an asshole that anyone else would’ve abandoned forever ago,” Poe replied, sharp, tossing aside the vitalscheck kit, the plasteel casing clattering across the floor. “Only you would get shot with a _bullet_. And only I would get stuck with you when you did. So, you know, please shut up at any time so I can pretend I’m helping someone I actually like.” Finding what he was looking for, he let out a victorious huff. “Besides, no one would miss you.”

Terex’s hand wafted through the air, his skin pale under the harsh light, the other pressed tight against his abdomen. “We both know that’s a lie.”

Pushing aside the bag, he shuffled forward on his knees, bacta patches and a sterile cleaning solution in his hands. “You’re deluding yourself.”

Terex lifted his chin, a strange sense of pride permeating his gaze. It made Poe want to squirm and turn away though he did neither, refusing to give Terex the satisfaction. “No, I don’t think so. In fact, I think you could’ve talked General Organa into pairing me with someone else anytime you wanted.”

“Buddy, I _wish_ I had that kind of pull with the general. I go where she points me same as everyone else.” Poe’s fingers grip the fabric of Terex’s shirt and drag it even further away from the area around the wound. Whistling, he bit his lip. “Well, you’re gonna be hurting for a while, I think.”

“Assuming we get out of here.”

“We’re getting out of here,” Poe said, firm. “Black Squadron’s never let me down before. They won’t let us down this time. We just gotta sit tight until they distract these guys and we can make a run for it.” Glancing down at Terex, who didn’t look like he’d be running anywhere, Poe reconsidered, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Or manfully shamble away anyway.”

Terex’s wrist tensed beneath Poe’s hand as he gripped it, pulling it more gently away than he found entirely comfortable so he could squeeze the cleansing solution onto it. “This won’t hurt,” Poe said and, not giving Terex enough time to respond, he upturned the bottle, the clear liquid streaming down Terex’s skin. It dripped onto the floor and soaked into the knees of Poe’s trousers—but for once, Terex didn’t complain, even if his own were getting wet, too. “It’ll dry,” he said, more to fill the silence that Terex left than for any other reason, and used the last of it to wash the grime from his own hands.

“I know how it works,” Terex said, venomous.

Without the blood obscuring it, Terex’s injury didn’t look quite as bad as it had before. It still bled some, sure, but the cleansing solution would act as a barrier against that, too, once it was done doing its work. And though Terex’s skin still looked a little clammy, a little too pale, there was some color returning to his cheeks. “Looks like you’ll live to see another day,” Poe said. “Just a graze.” A big, long graze that took a big, long chunk of Terex along with it, but Poe didn’t need to rub salt into it by saying as much.

Silence fell between them, a miracle by all accounts, as Poe wasn’t sure there’d been a single instance of quiet in their vicinity since they first met.

Leave it to Terex to destroy such a fragile, unique experience with his mouth.

“Are you planning on doing anything or are you just going to keep staring at me like you want something I’m not exactly able to provide at the moment?”

“What?” Poe asked, shaking his head. “I wasn’t—”

“You were,” Terex said, risking a stretch because, again, he was an asshole and whatever pain he was in was worth it just to make a point that Poe wasn’t willing to concede and refused to acknowledge might even be a point.

“Stop that.”

Terex smirked and it was an absolutely horrible look for him and Poe absolutely didn’t think it was anything approaching—

Well, two could play that game. Poe contained multitudes; he could handle contradictory behaviors, even in himself, especially out of spite.

At least where Terex was concerned.

“You’re gonna start bleeding again,” Poe said, tearing open the seal on the bacta patch. Sodden and cold, it chilled Poe’s hand. Leaning in, close enough that he could feel Terex’s breaths against his lips, he peered into Terex’s eyes, found himself pleased when they widened. _Good, you smug—_

He slapped the patch onto Terex’s injury, not too hard to hurt him anymore than he’d just hurt himself, but enough to make him jerk at the temperature.

 _—bastard_.

“Now we just sit tight,” Poe said, a shit-eating grin stretching from ear to ear, “until help comes.”

And if Terex was the one left squirming as Poe sat beside him, Poe wouldn’t complain.

“You know,” he added, nodding thoughtfully at the room around them. “Elevators aren’t so bad. Least we’re not getting shot at anymore, right?”


End file.
